


feel loved, feel special

by helveticaraiser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, thats it. thats all this is. gay rights., two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaraiser/pseuds/helveticaraiser
Summary: It’s a nightmare: Felix and Sylvain are overwhelmingly outnumbered, their chances of survival are slim, and their only method of defense is sitting behind a giant rock until some miracle happened and reinforcement came to save the day. Leave it to Sylvain to make matters worse by asking, “What do you think about marriage?”





	feel loved, feel special

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just started the bl route like. two weeks ago. don't get it twisted, we’re golden deer gang for life in this bitch, but i just think they’re neat. also i spent a whole week on this instead of doing my ap euro paper thats due tomorrow. so! enjoy my hard labor

It’s a nightmare: Felix and Sylvain are overwhelmingly outnumbered, their chances of survival are slim, and their only method of defense is sitting behind a giant rock until some miracle happened and reinforcement came to save the day. Leave it to Sylvain to make matters worse by asking, “What do you think about marriage?” 

Felix, who is trying to figure out if it’s worth trying to fight with his sword hilt since it’s the only thing he has left to defend himself with, snaps his head up to glare at the man beside him. “Are you seriously asking me that? Right now of all times?”

Sylvain shrugs, his face pulled into his usual smirk that Felix cannot _stand_. “I mean, why not right? I’m pretty sure we’re gonna die soon in the next, oh, I dunno, ten, fifteen minutes? What harm could it do?”

“Normal people in this kind of situation would talk about other things. Like how the hell we’re going to get out of this.”

Sylvain snorts at that one. “You of all people should know that we aren’t like ‘normal people’. I mean, we made a suicide pact when we were, like, twelve.”

“We were not _twelve_,” Felix says, sounding offended, much to Sylvain’s surprise and amusement. “We were—”

“—I hope you know that remembering the exact ages of when we made said suicide pact only proves my point—”

“—_No_, it _doesn’t_, because it’s not even a suicide pact. It was a _promise_ that I regret making with you.” 

Sylvain asks, teasingly but with a slight hint of _something else_ that Felix can’t quite catch, “Do you though?”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.” 

“You totally don’t.”

“We’re about to die and you’re telling me that you want to spend our last moments bickering like children?”

“Either that or you answer my earlier question. Otherwise I can do this all day.”

Felix squints at him, lips parted slightly as he struggles to come up with the words to show his incredulousness, but he’s sure his face shows it well enough. He sighs and shoves the heel of his hand against his eye. “I don’t see the point in it. Marriages only happen out of the desire for power or desperation of some sort. I possess neither.”

“Ooh, poetic. I think it’s more than that, though.”

Felix says nothing. Just stares at the broken sword hilt in his lap.

“This is the part where you go ‘What do you think, Sylvain?’ or some other variation.”

Felix sighs again and says, reluctantly in the flattest tone that he can muster, “What do you think, Sylvain?”

Sylvain seems satisfied with that. “I think it’s something you save for someone you really care about. Someone you’d die for.”

Felix scoffs. “Good luck finding someone like that.”

It’s silent for a few seconds. Sylvain looks up at the gray sky and asks, “Would you die for anyone?”

“No.”

“Wow, really? You say that with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever?”

“Really. I wouldn’t die for anyone, not even you,” Felix pulls his knees to his chest, wraps his arms around them and watched the sky with him. Sylvain glances over him and can’t tell if Felix is just lost in his own thoughts, or if he’s just avoiding eye contact. He copies the other man, pulling armored knees to his chest.

He says, “Oh, I already know that. No need to elaborate on that one any more than you already have over the past years that I’ve known you.” He inches closer to him, their bodies almost touching. “But would you die with me?”

Felix snaps his head up and whips around to face him, only vaguely aware of how close they are to each other. “Of course I would, you idiot. That was our promise—we stick together until we die.” His face softens, and Sylvain clenches his fist so he doesn’t end up ruining this moment by reaching over to brush one of Felix’s many stray hairs behind his ear. Sylvain stares at him and his heart is beating at unimaginable speeds, beating so _hard_ that he’s sure that if he puts his hand over his chest, he’d feel it through his armor. 

It’s almost a bit surreal how he feels like no one else is in this world but them and the giant rock they sit behind. No soldiers and mercenaries after their heads. No killings of their former classmates. No war. The gray sky seems to get a little lighter. 

Felix breaks the silence. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you had forgotten our promise. Given how many concussions that you’ve had in a month alone, I wouldn’t be surprised if you forgot your own name.”

Sylvain puts his hand over his chest, mostly to see if he really can feel his heart than appearing dramatically offended. “Hey, talk about rude! Making fun of my injuries is not cool. Plus, I didn’t say anything about forgetting; I’d never forget something like that. It’s too important.”

Felix actually laughs, and Sylvain can’t help but revel in it even though it doesn’t last long. “And yet you forget important things all the time. Things like attending lectures and doing your daily chores.”

“Those are _different_.”

“They are _not_. I’ve been working at the stable for two months and you haven’t come to help even _once_. Why are you leaving me to take care of _your_ horse?”

“Because she likes you.”

“That’s not an excuse—“

“—We’re getting off topic here,” Sylvain gets ever so closer, so close that their shoulders are touching and that they could easily kiss if one of them made the move. “I asked you if you would die with me, and you said yes. Right?”

Felix is now very aware of the lack of space between them and tries to ignore the flare of heat across his face. “Yes.”

“Great. Because I feel the same, obviously,” Sylvain says this in a way that Felix can’t really describe, but he knows it’s something that Sylvain would only ever use for him and for a strange moment like this, and he’s unsure of how to handle it, especially when he hears Sylvain finish with, “And because of that, I think we should get married.”

Sylvain was right when he said that they weren’t like normal people. Normal people don’t respond to a proposal with “_**What**_.”

It doesn’t help when Sylvain’s usual shit-eating grin grows wide across his face. “You heard me. Let’s get married.”

Felix is appalled. Flustered. Incredulous. Baffled. “What? You can’t just—I can’t—We aren’t—Why are you—“

“—like this? No idea. I just know that I’ve loved you since we were kids and I wouldn’t mind marrying you. I actually want to marry you. Very much so, if we’re being honest.”

Felix just stares at him, eyes wide and face comically red, lips quivering and vague syllables falling from them. Sylvain just starts to laugh, his face just as red as Felix’s, who looks torn between laughing at him or punching him square in his jaw. Sylvain is almost positive that he just fucked up one of the best things that have ever entered his life, and right when he catches his breath and since to apologize, Felix’s lips come crashing into his.

It hurts, it actually _really_ hurts, because their foreheads and noses knocked together and they’re kissing like inexperienced teenagers, but who cares? Sylvain holds Felix’s face and pulls away to ask, “Is that a yes?” before Felix just smirks and laughs that beautiful laugh again, and kisses him with more roughness than he did before. 

It’s thrilling, so much so that they almost don’t notice the sound of an arrow hitting the rock behind them, just _barely_ missing Sylvain’s head. They were forced to pull apart once more, and whip their heads to see that the Adrestian forces had finally found them somehow, and Sylvain would’ve said a witty quip about how it took them long enough if it Felix hadn’t yelled at him to make a run for it. 

Everything is happening so fast, faster than Sylvain’s brain can process, but at least he’s got some kind of function to register how tight Felix’s grip was on his hand, dragging him all the way to reinforcements that waited before them.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre so cute arent they. cute and disastrous. no redeeming qualities whatsoever. love that for them.
> 
> this fic and its’ title were inspired by [feel special](https://youtu.be/3ymwOvzhwHs) by twice. yes its kpop no i dont care because its SO good and the lyrics are even MORE good. also i do what i want. so!
> 
> kudos/comments/whatever are appreciated. i feel like this ooc and it probably is because i have my own interpretation of these two and it’s probably... lackluster. but it’s all good regardless. no thoughts head empty.
> 
> have a good day today, okay?


End file.
